


First Impressions

by ariannadi



Series: Andromeda Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: A stolen moment between Irsa and Jaal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe leave a kudos if you enjoyed this? Please?

Often when they were done exploring the galaxy for the figurative day, the Pathfinder and her Angaran beau would find themselves in her quarters - both content to simply hold one another while they stared out beyond the clusters of stars and planets that made Andromeda what it was.

Irsa had always been one to withhold her emotions from plain sight - likely something she’d inherited from her father, but that had changed the moment she and Jaal became close. He taught her that her feelings were nothing to be ashamed of, and even encouraged her to embrace the most extreme of them.

Therefore, when she began snickering out of nowhere, it only prompted the Angaran to glance down at her curiously.

“Does something humor you, darling one?” he asked, his tone charmed. Irsa shook her head slightly, but then took a moment to carefully ponder the question.

“I was just thinking of the first time we met. It’s quite the contrast to now, don’t you think?”

Jaal considered her statement, and then he too let out a laugh. “Well, you _were_ a complete stranger to me and my people. But, yes. Quite the contrast, indeed.” He squeezed her closer, resting his head on her shoulder. “I do recall threatening to kill you in your sleep if you pulled anything devious.”

“And this doesn’t fall under that cetegory? I basically seduced you.” Irsa teased him, giggling when he ran the slit of his nose along her jawline.

“Ah, but you are wrong, dearest. You simply found a spot for yourself in my heart, and then you made a home there. And I have no qualms about such an arrangement whatsoever.”

Irsa smiled at the observation, sinking into the sturdiness of Jaal’s body and resting her head against his shoulder.

“I would certainly hope not. You realize you’re stuck with me, Ama Darav.”

Jaal simply chuckled at first, then quietly answered with, “I do. And there is nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay for officially writing for the ME fandom? Lol
> 
> **Kudos and comments REALLY appreciated!!**


End file.
